


Pretty Blue Lines

by Wicked_Sonniku



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Mild Abuse, Oneshot, Power Development, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Sonniku/pseuds/Wicked_Sonniku
Summary: He didn't know the lines on his fur did anything. They were just there. But then they started acting up, and everyone blamed him. It wasn't his fault, he told them. He couldn't control it. She understood, though. She always did.  A young Silver is on an emotional roller coaster with the emergence of his powers, which have turned him into even more of a freak everyone already thinks he is. And at the bottom of it all, there's only one person in the orphanage who understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story telling the story of how little Silver's powers developed back in the orphanage he grew up in.

"I-It wasn't my fault!"  

 

No one could even hear the little hedgehog's quivering squeak over the clamoring of children, practically falling over each other with excitement to see what had happened, see the mess he had caused. They were crowding the kitchen door, growling and barking and yipping at each other. 

"Get out of the way!"

 

"Get off my tail!"

 

"I can't see!" 

 

"What happened?" 

 

What had happened, indeed.

Silver, who was currently curled into a furry, shivering ball a few feet away, whimpered and tucked his head in tighter to his legs, his amber eyes closed tightly, wishing he could just erase the whole world if he tried hard enough.

He hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't his fault.

He was just...just getting his food, and...the server had pushed him, pushed him so hard he'd dropped his food. He'd heard her hiss that word through her teeth, full of malice. That word he hated. The word he'd heard since he'd come into the world six miserable years ago, that was probably spoken more times to him than even his own name. 

_"Freak."_

He didn't know what happened. He felt his hands burn, burn like fire. And then the server was on the ground..and everything was blue..and she was screaming.

Somebody shoved him out of the way, outside the door.

Silver didn't even see what he had done. Judging by the gasps and groans of the crowd he had gathered, it wasn't good. Not good at all. 

A choked sob issued from the white ball that was Silver as he listened to the aftermath of what he'd caused, and he shook even harder, trembling like a metronome. It was the lines. It was their fault, not his. The ugly blue lines that ran up his hands and disappeared into the fur of his forearms.

They'd always caused him trouble, from the moment he was born. People saw it and immediately, they hated him. They wouldn't even say a word to him before they hated him. Other kids wouldn't touch him. Instead, they would call him names. Once, they had even tried to pull out all of his fur to "see if he was blue underneath". 

Silver was so lost in his own misery that he didn't even hear someone sit down beside him, didn't even notice they were there until he heard their voice, gentle and warm. 

"Silver..."

In the midst of his anguished thoughts, it took him awhile to know who it was, and he kept his eyes shut tight, in case they were tricking him. Then, a hand touched him on the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles into the sweaty white fur. He flinched, trying to curl himself ever tighter.

Wait. Wait. He knew that touch. And he uncurled from himself slowly, opening his honey colored eyes hesitantly. 

"K-K-...Kay?" 

Of course. Kaylee. He'd almost forgotten. She was here. She was  _here._

With a shuddering whimper, he collapsed against her, and she received him, wrapping her arms around the little boy and squeezing hard, her fingers running through his matted quills. 

"Silver, Silver...honey...what happened... Did you...? Oh my God...." The bunny was mumbling nonstop, holding him close. He did nothing but stay there against her, his anguished brain telling him  _safety, warm, love, protection._

 

"It's okay, Silver, honey. It's not your fault. It's.....gonna be okay. I'm here, okay? They'll never hurt you, honey. I'm here" 

 

He responded with a sigh, resting his throbbing head on her chest. 

 

" _I'm here."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UGH RIGHT IN THE FEELS! *Death*


End file.
